Yanderes
Yanderes are the main antagonists of Yen Reader The Yandere Killer! BEST TROLLFIC ON WATTPAD! They are the Yandere Hunter Organization's rivals. Their current Leader is Yandere-chan, the main antagonist of the story. Analogy Yanderes are young female psychopathic nymphomaniacs, although some are male. Yanderes are popular villains in the NAME x Reader community for their obsessive desires to seek out attractive individuals. They appear as a Japanese anime girl. Unlike Tsunderes, who are cold and anti-social before revealing their warm side, Yanderes look sweet and act gentle, but can quick turn violent and mentally unstable. Yanderes also tend to be very lustful, in many X Reader fanfics, almost if not all, end with rape and or imprisonment towards the victim. Such popular Yandere stories are crossovers of RWBY and Creepypasta fanfics, though most characters have their gender swapped. History Yanderes have been around for hundreds of years, but the notoriety did not occur until the latter of the 20th century. In response to mass cases of international reports, the Yandere Hunting Organization was founded in 1980 by Lenenard Reader to hunt and capture Yanderes, and rescue Yandere victims called Yen Clones. At the time, Yanderes had no organized groups, and were unfit for combat. One famous case of busting Yanderes was the Yandere Slave Rescue of 1984, where the YHO collaborated with the US Coastguard to rescue a shipment of Yen Clones from being shipped overseas to Japan. Since then, Yanderes have changed their tactics and banded together. In the early 2000s Yanderes began to gain the upper hand, and formed the Yandere Army to rival the YHO. When one of the YHO's leaders was assassinated, most Yandere Hunters disbanded from the YHO and went into hiding, allowing Yanderes to once again spread across the world, committing crimes and kidnappings. In 2018, Leyenardo Reader, the Original Yandere Hunter, passed down the task to hunt Yanderes to his son, Yen Reader, later known as the Yandere Killer, and save as many victims as possible and destroy as much Yanderes as he can. Description Yanderes mostly are Japanese women, ages 20-35. Many while Yanderes differ from one another, they have a mindset in common: to seize and control interests against their will. Yanderes by some explainable scientific biological reason, are immune to many kinds of Sexual Transmitted Diseases, nor do they seem to spread it during reckless activities. Life threatening diseases such as AIDS that would becoming fatal in a matter of years would not slow them down. They also are resistant to gene overlapping, meaning Yanderes into incest won’t become affected, but for a weird reason do not get pregnant from it. Behavior Yanderes are aggressive. They can be known for their very high levels of sexual drives. No Yandere is the same. Yet they all do show one or more types of aggressive behavior to get labeled as one. Such behavior counts as... * Acting innocent around others. * Obsession over a person or love interest. * Stalking and spying on others. * Avoiding social groups or interaction with peers. * Being mute, or pretending to be mute. * Jealousy towards others. * Minor to moderate aggression when touched or made fun of. * Physically violating others or self space. * Displaying a complex display of emotions, such as a happiness, sadness, and anger. * Calling people of interest "Senpai." * Threatening to use violence or death threats towards rival to ward them off from their person of interest. While young Yanderes take a while to properly develope these emotions, a true Yandere will... * Commit murder on rivals or unwanted people impeding their way. * Kidnap and torture victims. * Display little to no emotion. * Make shrines of their victims in their free time. * Show no pity or remorse for their actions. * Display extreme aggression. * Carry concealed or improvised weapons. * Dispose of bodies after killing a person. * Manipulation of others. * Getting other to do the dirty work for the,. * Kill off witnesses or break cameras and phones to avoid officials from finding out about their actions. * Rape and even kill victims who resist. Yanderes that commit murder will also try to seal off evidence, such as killing witnesses and hiding bodies. It is unknown how women become Yanderes, yet it can happen at any age. A natural theory says a young woman with a leveled mental stability could change over time depending on different factors, such as when a love interest they focus on becomes an obsession. This obsession over that person can become a disorder, and a mental sickness if not given help. If this sickness continues, they could become a Yandere and will use violence and aggressive to get what they want. A biological theory is that a woman can turn into a Yandere if her blood is transfused with blood from a Yandere in the correct blood type. A more realistic theory is the Yanderes run in the family, passing down from mother to daughter. By teaching their daughters the art of Yandere behavior by practicing on close male relatives, this can enhance their abilities to become a future Yandere. Yanderes seem to carry a number of items in their pockets that are not weapons. Some are US Dollar and Japanese currency, keys to certain locks, pictures, maps, ammunition, pocket watches, jewelry, and sometimes strangely, Mahjong tiles. Why they carry them is a mystery, but it is likely Yanderes play Mahjong to pass the time when off duty. Abilities Yanderes have a increase of adrenaline and endurance, giving them a boost to stalk victims without making a sound. Another notable trait is a very unusually high sex drive, which explains their nymphomaniac behavior to have forceful intercourse with eachother. Most Yanderes have little skill and fighting and problem solving. Armed Yanderes such as Yandere Grunts have a better advantage is combat since they have guns and melee training, yet their aim below average. Yandere Soldiers are well trained for anything. Yandere Assassins are stealthy and lethal, and can set up traps and snatch victims without being seen or heard. The more powerful Yanderes like Yandere-chan herself have a powerful 6th sense called "Yandere Vision", which allows them to view the world in a dynamic advantage. This makes their eyes and pupils turn blood red and allows Yanderes to see more colors than normal to the naked eye through the form of outlines around objects of interest. Each color viewed while in Yandere Vision varies. Yandere Vision allows Yanderes to easily seek out victims from a distance, look around corners without peeking their heads out, through certain types of walls, and tell the mood and behavior of their target. This also allows them to tell from one another specifically if either friendly or hostile. Yanderes that pair up together make themselves more dangerous. Weaknesses Despite their dangerous statistics, Yanderes have many faults, such as not caring about themselves and feeling no sense of danger and awareness for other Yanderes. Due to their lust levels, Yanderes day dream about victims and can be distracted by pointy objects. An overwhelmed Yandere may not realize that they're in danger before having a chance to run. Most Yanderes have no skill in fighting, displayed in Common Yanderes. Skilled Yanderes such as Grunts seem to have a habit to drink on the job, which leaves them vulnerable to Yandere Hunters and allows victims and Yen Clones more likely to escape their clutches. Type of Yanderes *Common Yanderes- Common female thugs such that are school girls, civilians, criminals, and gangsters. *Half-Yanderes- Females who are slowly turning into Yanderes but do not fully display the traits. This still leaves them weak and vulnerable to superior rivals. *Defective Yanderes- Yanderes that have resisted being part in Yandere cults and left their superiors. Some Defective Yanderes turn against each other, and commit actions like killing their fellow Yanderes. They tend to lose interest in greed and obsession towards others. This does not fully regress their behavior, nor does it make them fully trust worthy to strangers. Some Defective Yanderes display Tsundere or Kuudere like behavior. *Redeemed Yanderes- Yanderes who have broke away from the influence of Yandere behavior due to still having humanity left in them, triggered by sudden past experiences, and overwhelmed with emotions between right and wrong. They completely reject and do not display most major Yandere behaviors. These individuals still have a heart, because they can still feel pity and sorrow for victims, treating them as equals instead of toys, and will rebel against other Yanderes and even try to help the poor and enslaved. They do not take violence well and will surrender to the good sides of the law. With consoling and being taught the goods of life, a Redeemed Yandere could become healthy and stable, and a great friend to those who helped convert them back. Very few of these individuals exist. *Yuzkaza Yanderes- Japanese female gangsters. *Yandere Grunts- The backbone of the Yandere Army, who are minimally paid mercenaries that are deployed overseas. Armed with pistols and low powered weapons. *Yandere Guards- Yanderes that defend the high ranking officials of the YA. *Yandere Soldiers- Military trained Yanderes that serve the YA and are given military gear, and have higher experience than Grunts. They also carry better equipment like assault rifles. *Yandere Assassins- Yanderes that specialize in stealth, hit and runs, melee combat, and long range combat.